


A Potato Flew Around My Room

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Frerard, I think that sums it up, M/M, Potatoes, Smut, a potato, actually don't, but it could really be anybody, crackfic, don't blame me, his name isn't even said, i guess mikey shows up near the end, idek what it is, if you're curious just read it, it was prob 2am when i wrote this, it's just complete crack, like me, seeing as there is nothing actually described tbh, technically only, trash, would it count as voyeurism if it's not deliberate and from the perspective of a sentient potato?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An innocent potato decides to explore the world, but unintentionally comes across a rather undesired sight.I'm not quite sure how to describe this, but just read it if you tend to be morbidly curious about things, like me.





	A Potato Flew Around My Room

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me

A potato flew around the room, its flight path growing closer and closer to the couple that lay entwined in bed. The potato knew not what the noises being emitted meant.

"Unh, unh, unh, unh, unh."

"Unh, unh, unh, unh, unh."

These travesties fell upon the potato's virgin ears, like bullets, the scars they left never to be removed. The crude sounds didn't stop as the potato landed on the mattress.

Although it was terrified of what they could mean, a morbid curiosity had bloomed within it and it knew there would be no way to move on with his life if he did not discover the cause of the noise.  
He had heard rumors, dirty secrets passed in the night, among his colony of potatoes. They called whatever these two men were doing "intercourse," and from what he understood, it was supposed to feel good. Sadly, potatoes had not the reproductive regions necessary, seeing as they were asexually reproducing organisms, but since he would never be able to experience the untold pleasures of "intercourse," the least he would be able to do would be to further his understanding of it.

"Oh, Frank... You feel so good inside me...anghhhhh..."

These...moans...were being emitted by a larger gentleman with flaming red who lay pinned beneath another with ebony locks. Was there a biological purpose for these noises or did they simply partake in the vocal emissions to disturb those in their vicinity?

The potato knew not, and with each passing second, his desire to know was decreasing.  
Just as he began to lift off flight in an attempt to vacate the premises of the "intercourse" area, an appallingly loud moan was emitted by the man on top, shortly followed by one coming from the one on the bottom.

With this, the potato rushed out of the room, simply managing to hear a voice come from the adjacent room before he left, the voice screeching, "I am so done with hearing you two singing destroya!!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!!!"

Greatly confused by what he had just experienced, the potato rushed back home to his parents, innocence lost, and sobbed into his pillow. He never wanted to hear anyone sing destroya again, if those noises corresponded to it.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you thought!


End file.
